Kitty's Tail
by VickyT36
Summary: This tells the story of how Kitty became a police officer, and had her son, Kit.
**Hey everyone, VickyT36 here with another ever after high fanfic, enjoy!**

 **Kitty's Tail  
**

Lizzie Hearts, Maddie Hatter, Kitty Cheshire, Bunny Blanc, and Alistair Wonderland had just climbed out of the Well of Wonder, they had just finished their Alice in Wonderland story. "Well that was an amazing story, everyone." said Alistair.

"Yeah, it was nice being Queen of Wonderland, but now I'm ready to do something new." said Lizzie. "And what's that Lizzie?" asked Kitty. "I've decided to start my own magazine." Lizzie explained.

"That'll be great, Dad's left me his tea shop. What are you going to do Kitty?" asked Maddie. "Well I was thinking about going into law." answered Kitty. "You mean you're gonna be a lawyer?" asked Bunny.

"No I mean a police officer." said Kitty. "I see, how about you Alistair?" asked Lizzie. "I'm thinking about opening up my own book store." said Alistair. "Nice, what are you going to do, Bunny?" asked Kitty.

"I think I may go to nursing school, and become a nurse." said Bunny. "Medical field that's nice." complimented Alistair, and Bunny blushed. They all did a group hug and left.

* * *

Kitty went right to work on her career to become a police officer. She got an undergraduate degree from Ever After High Community College, and applied to the Ever After Police Academy. At the academy Kitty climbed walls, went through obstacle courses, physical training, and self defense.

She also studied all the things police officers should know, such as the rights, what was out of line and what was, she also learned CPR, and she graduated as one of the best in her class. At her graduation ceremony Apple and Daring were up on stage, and the Cheshire Cat was in the audience, while Kitty stood in her uniform with the other officers.

"As king and queen of Ever After, we are proud to introduce our newest team of police officers, especially Kitty Cheshire. Please step up, Miss Cheshire." Said Daring. Kitty did, and Apple gave her her badge.

"We are also proud to assign Officer Cheshire to Precinct #5, in the center of Ever After." Said Apple. Everyone clapped, the Cheshire Cat couldn't have been more proud of her daughter.

After pictures, Kitty got off the stage, and met up with her mom. "Kitty, I'm so proud of you." She said. "Thanks, Mom." Said Kitty.

* * *

The next day, Kitty got dressed in her police uniform, and went to the police station. In the meeting room, the chief came out. "All right, quiet, we have a new recruit, Officer Kitty Cheshire." he introduced, and all the other officers clapped, welcoming her.

Then he handed out the assignments, and gave Kitty the job of patrolling Village of Book End. Kitty was loving this job, she rode around in her police cruiser, she dealt with some kids using the five finger discount at some stores, wrote a couple parking tickets, and even stopped a purse snatcher, and brought him to the station.

"Come on, lady, it was a gift for my mother I swear." said the snatcher, as Kitty pushed him into the station in handcuffs. "Right." said Kitty sarcastically. When the day was over, the chief congratulated Kitty on a job well done.

Over the next few years Kitty kept up the good work as a police officer. She'd met up with her old high school friends, and learned what they were up to. Her life was good, she had a good job that she loved, hung out with her friends, and had a good relationship with her mother.

Things couldn't have been better, until something threw her in for a loop.

* * *

Kitty was currently at her mother's home, crying on her couch as her mother comforted her. "Kitty, it's okay." said the Cheshire Cat. "No it's not, how can he do this to me?" asked Kitty through her tears.

"He's not good enough, sweetie." said the Cheshire Cat. Over the last few months Kitty had been dating a truck driver, the two had been happy, and recently, Kitty had been to see Raven, who was now a doctor, and told her that she was pregnant.

When she'd told her boyfriend, he completely lashed out, and told her that they were finished, and he took off. "But what am I gonna do?" asked Kitty. "Kitty, you're not alone, you have me and your friends to help you. But you need to decide do you want this baby?" said Kitty Cheshire.

Kitty looked down at her stomach, and put her hands on it. "I do." said Kitty. "Then have it, tell your friends, your co-workers, your boss, and everything will be okay." said the Cheshire Cat. Kitty smiled at her mom, and the two hugged.

The next day, Kitty sat in her seat, as the chief came out. "All right, first thing this morning, we have to acknowledge the condition of one of our fellow officers. Kitty..." he said. Everyone looked at Kitty.

"Congratulations on your pregnancy." Everyone cheered, and gave her handshakes, and hugs. After work she met with all her old high school friends at Maddie's tea shop. "Any idea why Kitty called us here?" asked Alistair.

"I don't know, but it's nice to get Winter out." said Bunny, cradling hers and Alistair's baby girl. Then Kitty got everyone's attention. "Hello, everyone, thanks for coming. Now I've called you all here to make an announcement." she said.

Everyone listened carefully. "As you know I've been seeing this truck driver for a while, and recently I found out that I'm pregnant." said Kitty. Everyone in the room cheered and congratulated her. "Thank you, thank you, but unfortunately, he didn't want to be a father, and he left." said Kitty.

All the girls' face softened, while the guys got a bit angry. "But it doesn't matter now, all that matters is that I'm going to have this baby, and I'll have lots of support." said Kitty. "Don't worry, Kitty, we'll be there to help." said Lizzie.

"Yeah, no friend of ours will go through raising a child alone." said Alistair. Kitty smiled she was lucky to have the support of her family and friends.

* * *

Over the next nine months, Kitty grew and grew. But it was in no way difficult. Alistair, Sparrow, and Hopper helped her clear out a room for the baby at her house. The Cheshire Cat, Lizzie, Maddie, and Bunny helped Kitty shop to the baby furniture, clothes, and accessories.

The chief told Kitty that she'd have a pair maternity leave, and could take all the time she needed before coming back to work. Then on an afternoon in October, Kitty was taking a little walk, when she felt her world shift.

"Oh, now, really?" she asked her stomach. She groaned, and got out her cell phone. "Hello?" asked a voice over the line. "Mom, I'm going into labor." said Kitty. "What, where are you?" asked the Cheshire Cat.

"I'm about five minutes away from the hospital." said Kitty. "Get there as fast as you can. I'll be there as soon as I can." said the Cheshire Cat. Kitty couldn't really run, but she did hurry to the hospital. She checked herself in, and Raven and Bunny came down with a wheelchair.

"Hey, Kitty are you okay?" asked Bunny. "Besides these contractions, I'm just great." said Kitty. "We better get you up to the maternity ward." said Raven, as she wheeled Kitty away. Soon the Cheshire Cat arrived, and was in the delivery room with her daughter.

"We're almost there, Kitty, you're doing great." said Raven. After breathing, and pushing, the baby was there. "It's a boy." said Raven, and Kitty and her mom looked down at the baby lovingly. After a while, Bunny brought the baby back to Kitty all cleaned and wrapped in a blanket.

"Here he is." she said, handing Kitty her new son. "Oh, Kitty, he's adorable." said the Cheshire Cat. "My little boy." said Kitty. The baby was small a little pale, had a little bit of light purple hair, and light blue eyes.

"What're you gonna name him?" "I'm thinking...Kit. Kit Cheshire." said Kitty. "That fits him perfectly. Hi Kit." said the Cheshire Cat. That's when Kit smiled a cheshire cat smile, except all they could see were gums.

After a while all of Kitty's friends came, and met little Kit, and said how cute and adorable he was. Kitty couldn't wait to start raising her beautiful little boy.

 **The End, plz review and comment**


End file.
